


Crooked Smile

by coffee_couture



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Betaed, Cheating, Drugs, GAY AWAKENINGS, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sort of? - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, all the characters are 18 or older though, don't worry I'll write about actual monsters, its just my oc for my motw campaign backstory, there isnt actually anything monster of the week related in this, this reads like an 80's novel about two dudes who are not gay but it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_couture/pseuds/coffee_couture
Summary: “Why you so hellbent on getting away anyway? Not like any of your top choices specialize in anything you’re interested in. Seems to me you picked the schools out because you’re trying to get away.”In which Coy Orville maybe doesn't think as much as he should.Betaed by preternatural_aura
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Crooked Smile

The party was in full swing, Angie thronged by a group of her friends. She commanded power amongst the group, after all, it was her birthday, and was using it liberally for all sorts of ridiculous birthday requests: trouble. Coy and the other boys sat for the most part in the kitchen, quietly hiding from the gaggle of girls whom seemed to already be forming devious plans, probably about them. 

“You’re so lucky, Angie!” Coy overheard one of her friends say, “Coy’s a catch!” He couldn’t see them, but he could hear the smirking lilt in Angie’s voice.

“Oh yeah, if you like boring history nerds.” The group chuckled. 

The front door slammed open, hinges creaking as it went wide and Angie’s brother, Cooper walked in, dragging an ice chest behind him, tatted arms filled by a grocery bag. He looked up at the party guests and grinned crookedly.

“Drinks on me!” He yelled, slamming the door with his foot and propping the ice chest next to the landing. Everyone cheered and the ice chest was swarmed as he marched his way into the kitchen. He looked around and motioned to the living room, “didn’t y'all hear? Drinks in the den!” 

That cleared the room pretty well. Coy still sat leaned against the counter, it was nice now that the room wasn’t crowded with awkward boyfriends and various plus ones. Cooper sidled up to him with the grocery bag, placing it on the counter beside him and pulling out various bottles of hard liquor and a couple craft beers, winking at Coy as he pulled out the latter.

“My guilty pleasure, gotcha one too. Knew you might like something different.” He reached into his front pocket, removing his utility knife and popping the tops off two craft beers, one of which he handed to Coy. “Drink up, you’ll need it.” He winked, softly jerking his head towards the other room that was getting louder as someone booted up some music. 

“Thanks.” He said and took it, taking a sip. It was delicious, but everything Cooper did was. “I better go join the party.” 

“Suit yourself! I am going to make myself scarce.” And Coy walked out into the living room. Angie lit up and motioned him over when she saw him. She was talking with some friends from their US Government class, Andrew and Leah, the other couple.

“Hey, How’d you do on the test.” Andrew asked. Leah and Angie giggled, they knew what the answer was. 

“A. You” Coy replied.

“Another B, dammit. I think Issacks has it out for me.” Andrew shook his head, dark hair skirting his eyelashes. “Should’ve known you did well on it. Thanks for blowing the curve!”  
Coy laughed at that. “My pleasure.”

“You pick out what school you’re going to yet?” 

“I have a couple choices, right now my top choice is Wenslydale.” Angie looked up at him sharply, grasping his arm.

“Wenslydale? Isn’t that a state or two over?” Andrew’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Ye-” He was interrupted as a group of girls came rushing over to Angie holding a microphone and beckoning her over to a makeshift karaoke machine they had rigged up. Coy noticed he had finished his beer and went to get another one, he planned on getting hammered. 

He watched as Angie sang the opening song. She was effervescent, hosting was something she loved doing. She would make a wonderful wife, his wife. If only she would just get over the fact that him traveling off to school wasn’t on her plan. She wanted him close, her theater program was right in town, why couldn’t he just study at the local four year? To be fair, he wanted to go off by himself and make some trouble. He’d been to some college parties already and knew what to expect. Speaking of partying, Leah was up on stage, front and center. At the end of her song she pulled a fairly large bag of weed out of her pocket and invited everyone to get cross faded with her and the birthday gal. Coy wasn’t feeling it, but he was really feeling the now three beers in his system. He had forgotten to check the proof on the craft beer, it was hitting him harder than most. Probably hadn’t been a good idea to skip dinner either. He decided to go out front for a quick smoke to soothe his nerves, which were slowly growing more frayed as the party grew rowdier. Or was it something else?

Coy walked out into the cold air out front. The porch was pretty spacious, overlooking a barnyard and normally empty field, now currently containing what seemed like far too many cars. He took the cigs from his pocket and put one to his lips before realizing he had forgotten his lighter inside, right before heading back in he was stopped. 

“Need a light?” It was Cooper, he was also smoking, the cigarette light casting strange shadows on his face and making his eyes seem to glow among the darkness. He pulled a flip lighter out and lit the cigarette on Coy’s lips, standing comfortably close considering how cold it was. Coy inhaled and exhaled.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, it’s pretty rowdy in there. Leah crack out the kush?” Coy nodded, leaning against the rail. “Shit, also my handiwork. Angie owes me BIG.”

“Maybe you could convince her to let me go away to school.” Coy said, a little too sullenly.

She still on that? If she’s been on it this long, it ain’t going to change.” He leaned forward, against the railing taking a long puff of his cig before speaking again. “Why you so hellbent on getting away anyway? Not like any of your top choices specialize in anything you’re interested in. Seems to me you picked the schools out because you’re trying to get away.” Something about the way Cooper looked over his shoulder at Coy knowingly, flashing another crooked smile and stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the railing had Coy feeling something strange in the pit of his stomach. Guilt? Something else? Both?

Coy looked from Cooper’s crooked smile, gaze tracing the sharp contours of his face and “leading up to his eyes, his gorgeous eyes. Prettier than Angie’s…

“Oh is that so?” Crap, Coy didn’t realize he had said that aloud. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I know.”

“Don’t tell her, I-” Coy started and Cooper held a finger to his lips. It was then Coy realized that he was too comfortable standing this close to Cooper, far too comfortable. 

“Don’t worry about it. I went away to college to find myself for a bit too.” He removed the finger as he spoke, but his voice had a different candor to it, softer, quieter, more. He missed the light touch and wanted more. He gulped. His mouth was suddenly so very dry. Coy stubbed out his cigarette, pocketing the other half for later.

“You know, I wanted to thank you for helping out with Angie’s party. I know she’s the one who owes you, but let me know if I can help out too.” Coy said, his eyes kept drawing to Cooper’s lips, the warm feeling in his chest making his brain numb and his gut yearn. 

“Oh, is that so?” He cracked another crooked smile, eyes looking Coy up and down. He stroked Coy’s face gently, eye’s stopping at his face and burning, burrowing, undressing. “I can think of something you could help me with.” 

Fuck it, Coy leaned in and kissed Cooper, light and soft. His lips were just as soft as he had imagined. He broke away, Cooper’s hand still on his cheek, the taste of menthol that wasn’t his on his lips. This time Cooper leaned in, kissing more deeply, earnestly. 

Laughter cut through the air and they broke apart, sheepishly going back to their positions against the rail. It had just been someone from inside, but it reminded them of where they were, who they were. Coy didn’t know how much time had passed. Cooper laughed, shrugging it off and rolling his shoulders as he stood up straight. 

“Far too much going on in there for me to get any proper rest. I’m going to go sleep in the barn. You’re free to join me, not sure we’ll get much sleep, though.” He said, once again eyeing Coy in a way that made him far too excited for his own good. And he walked off, headed across the yard, not looking back.  
Coy sat against the railing for a bit longer. Staring at the house, raucous in its revelry. He went to light the rest of his cigarette when he realized that once again, his lighter was nowhere to be found. It was cold that night, Coy thought it may snow for the first night that year. He breathed in and out, watching the vapor escape his mouth and dissipate into the air. He grabbed the rest of an unattended beer, Cooper’s probably, judging by the taste, and chugged it down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood straight up off the railing and walked home. It started snowing. 

Coy caught a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Monster of the Week Meta, it's probably not going to be a consistent story. I may add more later, but I probably won't. Preternatural_aura said I should post it, so I did. (You should go check out their fic, by the by.)


End file.
